Petals
by Shan-chan aka Cosmic Castaway
Summary: Jakotsu's dying dream. WARNING! OOC-Inu due to the influence of Jakotsu's mind! Shounen-ai, JakotsuInuyasha.


**Petals** by Cosmic Castaway  
  
"That darn Inuyasha...he left without finishing me. He's such an amateur...but really," Jakotsu sighed, "...I'm done for."   
  
Memories. They flashed before him, and he lost himself in nostalgia. The pain that seared through his body seemed to blur away.   
  
"It was...interesting," he choked out, "In the least."   
  
Footsteps. Renkotsu's face; familiar, comforting. He mumbled something. An apology. Fingers grasped the life in his neck and pulled it from his body.   
  
The world faded to black. Yet there was a tiny, near-invisible pinprick of light.   
  
And it grew...   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

  
  
Jakotsu watched the flowers fall. They were pretty as snow, raining down in the wind, falling unnoticed in his hair. He breathed in deeply. The air was warm, fresh, and fragrant.   
  
"Jakotsu!" frantic, the white-haired figure ran towards him. "Jakotsu, where are you?"   
  
The darker-haired of the two felt a small, airy flutter in his chest, like a sakura petal caught on a updraft. "Oi!" He cried, waving through the falling curtain of flowers. "Oi! Inuyasha!"   
  
The innocent-looking hanyou's ears drooped, and he looked about, slightly grumpy. "Jakotsu," he said reproachfully, "You were hiding from me."   
  
Jakotsu shook the flowers from his hair and stood up. He grinned towards the shorter boy, who looked up at him angrily and quickly cast his gaze to the floor. Jakotsu laughed. "I knew you'd find me."   
  
The hanyou's cheeks turned pink, but he still refused to look up. He shook his head violently from side to side.   
  
Sighing, Jakotsu approached Inuyasha so that they were no more than two feet apart. The white-pink blossoms continued to swirl past them, making the green of the new Spring grass disappear. "I will never leave you," Jakotsu assured the shorter boy in a soft, gentle voice. "It was only a game."   
  
Slowly, the hanyou nodded in return. His blush deepened, turning from pink to scarlet.   
  
Jakotsu smiled. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms about his beloved. He felt Inuyasha sigh against him, nuzzling into his chest. After a few moments, short, strong arms wrapped firmly around his waist.   
  
_An eternity like this_, Jakotsu thought to himself, _wouldn't be so bad_.   
  
He blinked down at the boy in his arms, feeling a pleasant warmth grow within him. It had started in his core and seemed to spread throughout his whole body, throbbing dully, making all seem right with the world. A piece of him long missing was suddenly filled. "This always happens when I'm near you," he whispered.   
  
"Warmth," replied Inuyasha in an uncharacteristically small voice.   
  
Jakotsu nodded against the hanyou's head. "Yes. Exactly."   
  
Inuyasha grinned against Jakotsu's chest. He pressed forward, causing the two of them to topple forwards into the flower-strewn grass. Jakotsu fell on his back, eyes wide and blinking. Inuyasha giggled. He kissed Jakotsu's lips.   
  
Jakotsu wrapped his arms around the white-haired boy, holding him close atop him, and pulled him close for a longer, deeper kiss. Inuyasha's face turned three shades redder, and he moaned, squirming in Jakotsu's hold.   
  
When they parted, Inuyasha gazed down at his dearest very wide-eyed and serious. "I don't like your game, Jakotsu. I don't like it when you hide from me."   
  
Jakotsu blinked, then smiled. "Ah, why not? You don't like the chase?"   
  
Inuyasha shook his head hard and clung to Jakotsu.   
  
"Okay," Jakotsu replied, though a bit reluctant. "I won't hide from you again."   
  
Smiling, Inuyasha rolled off Jakotsu and lay by his side, snuggling further into his embrace. "Good."   
  
"Why, though?" Jakotsu asked, with his usual quizzical expression.   
  
Inuyasha only mumbled in return. He was a hanyou of few words when it came to his feelings.   
  
Squinting, Jakotsu wracked his brains for the possible answer. His features softened suddenly. "Mou, is it- you don't like feeling like I've left you?"   
  
He felt nodding at his side. Inuyasha hid his face, and spoke the words "Stay with me" into Jakotsu's ribcage.   
  
Jakotsu nodded. He realized that for his beloved, life changed around him as quickly as the seasons. People came into his life all the time only to leave him in the end. But no; Jakotsu was content at staying Springtime all year long.   
  
"As I said before, koiishi," he assured Inuyasha, "I will never leave you."   
  
Two big gold eyes blinked up at him. "Let's stay here, just like this," he urged, and buried his head once more against Jakotsu, "Stay like this forever."   
  
Petals swirled around them, tickling their bare skin and hitching in the folds of their clothing. "Like a Sakura tree in bloom all year long..." Jakotsu pondered aloud.   
  
He felt a weak nod, and Inuyasha lie still beside him.   
  
"Rest in peace, my dearest." And he let the petals bury them completely.   
  



End file.
